digimon 25 adventure 3 page 45
by funlander51015
Summary: to read to the rest or the begining go to my home page


Ok guys I gust sent the coordinate to everyone Stacey said. Ok so now we that we now where the undead king castle is we will be able destroy him once everyone comes. Then Christian says it isn't that easy then dawn look at him and said what you mean. Look we have 7 emeralds (ignore what I said about adding five emeralds I just don't want to go through all that trouble so only 10) and the undead king has 3 and we release 3 emeralds and that gives him a chance to swipe 2 from us and he already has 3 so he will have more power than before Christian said. That not all I just receive a message from matt and Thomas saying that the undead king is malomyostimon then matt tai joe kari and davis look at each other than dan says we destroy him a long time ago so why can't we do it again. By what I heard you guys just one but a bit of luck betamon said. Matt looks at him and said that is sadly true. But this time you guys have more allies more digimon and are 10 times stronger Coronamon said. Me and wizardmon are also here to help piximon said. Then c.j says yes I found out how to activate our emeralds in a different way give me all the emeralds. Then Christian dan and Joanna gives there emerald emerald to c.j then points his digivice at the emeralds witch start glowing then all four emeralds disappear and gotsumon pumkinmon Digitamamon and Pegasusmon appear. Then Tai and dawn both look amaze to see the digimon like the power as nothing. Then when they were approaching the coordinate then Stacey and the others stop to see a whole section of the island just missing. Dawn looks at Stacey and said are playing a prank on us but by Stacey look they could tell it wasn't a prank then whamon appears and in his mouth was ken Cody Fernanda Katie James matt Thomas and ken appear with all the digimon. Then ken yelled out to them that they found the castle about 7 miles from here then Kari gatomon said well this is a good thing. Dawn Tai matt Stacey Kari gatomon another gatomon patomon another patomon Coronamon keramon dan agumon Davis veemon agumon veemon m.j Jonathon tentomon DemiMeramon Dorumon Lalamon monodramon Floramon Gaomon dracmon Dokunemon agumon snow agumon Gabumon bearmon betamon swimon penguinmon piximon Pegasusmon wizardmon gotsumon Digitamamon and pumkinmon.

Everyone was in front of the castle then when they all are about to barge in an explosion happens launching all the emerald digimon back to the island then keramon was the first to open his eyes and saw something he didn't want to believe it was malomyostimon then he pointed his arms at the digesten. Dawn and stacey but release there digital rings but when they digimon something new happen lopmon terriermon dna digivolve to loprrier shield. Patomons DNA digivolve with Falconmon to make digital wings. Keramon and snow agumon DNA digivolve to scared frozen helmet. Coronamon and gatomon dna digivolve to passive burn chest plate. (Dawn and Stacey) Agumon and Gabumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon. Wormons and veemons DNA digivolve to attacking sword. All look at the digimon in amazement and then it jump up to malomyostimon tackle each other but were both equally power but then kari notice something behind malomyostimon. They were fighting on and edge. Tai she said quietly take care of m.j for me then tai turn to his sister who had started to run to malomyostimon then she jump on its back pulling it over the cliff then yell guys you have to shoot his head then in one shoot the fusion Omnimon shoot a beam at malomyostimon witch starts deleting it but when malomyostimon exploded tai and the others were at the edge of the cliff and saw under the explosion was kari who also was getting deleted because of the blast the tai yell kari no. then kari turn to him and smiled as she got deleted and then data from the sky came to kari data and both data formed a shape of t.k and kari and then both data hug and flew away causing an explosion around them then all the x digimon in the digital world turn to normal. Tai was there in tears but trying not to cry because of his daughter next to him. Then c.j says oh oh. Then Christian says our mana has ran out we can't go home for a while then sara says where are we going to live then matt and Thomas both look at each with a grin and said you guys might be mad but we bought a house in Tokyo. Then c.j says for once you to did something right.

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPEN NEXT IN ALL THERE LIVES LIKE THE FUNNUNERALS NEW ADJUSTMENT AND SORA DAUGHTER OR SON I CANT TELL WHICH YET BUT I KNOW.**


End file.
